


[Podfic] The Hammerable Media Frenzy | written by storiesfortravellers

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Humor, M/M, News Media, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Hammer and Horrible's relationship are a big hit with the press. But what happens when the media starts to lose interest in their "it" couple?
Relationships: Billy/Captain Hammer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] The Hammerable Media Frenzy | written by storiesfortravellers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hammerable Media Frenzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547977) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Recorded for the Week #2 Musical challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to storiesfortravellers for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/d3y54abp35qhqx6/The_Hammerable_Media_Frenzy.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 2MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:02:51 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
